Noize
"All that's left is dance and jiggy power!" - Noize Noize (ノイズくん, Noizu-kun) is Ulala's dependable co-worker in Space Channel 5 Part 2. He works directly under Fuse and it is speculated, although not confirmed, that he is the only person to have seen the mysterious director. Noize is voiced by Alan Marriot in the English version and Ken Okazaki in the Japanese version. Character Info Noize is a whiz-kid when it comes to inventing. He helps out on repairs to the broadcasting shuttle and creates new types of microphones for Ulala to use in her reports. The Channel 5 technical development chief headhunted and found him due to his skills in technology. In his free time, Noize likes to mix music. According to the Gyun Gyun Guide Book, Noize is 15. Noize also helped out in the creation of Evila Upgraded. Personality Noize is hard working and reliable, and will always be there when Ulala needs a hand. He's very mature for his age, but still seems to be worried about his co-workers. This is especially seen when Noize takes over for Fuse. Messing up will have him yell out worried for Ulala ("Please be careful Ulala!"). Despite this, it seems that he also has a sarcastic side, as shown when you decide to quit the game ("Oh geez, thanks."). In the end though, he's a kindhearted person who'll look out for the people he cares about. Story Report 1: Ulala Back in Action! "Here we go Ulala!" Noize is first seen piloting the Astrobeat Jr in the Pre-Report Cutscene for Report 1. He's flying Ulala over to the Space Symphony, where the Rhythm Rogues are forcing people to dance. At the end of the report, Noize can be heard with Fuse. Depending on your rating, Noize will either be getting Fuse coffee, trying to clean up coffee that Fuse spilled on himself, or trying to calm Fuse down. Report 3: Meet the Sexy Space Police! "Battling Drums!" After flying Ulala around the Playgirl to avoid Pine's missles, he helps out Ulala against Pine and the two Sexys in a drumming battle. This is the only time in the story that we see Noize out of the Astrobeat Jr. After beating Pine, Noize hops back into the Astrobeat Jr and helps her stop a giant missle fired at them. Report 4: The End for Space Channel 5?! "Let's get a charge going!" When Fuse takes the hit for Ulala and is sent flying to his "doom", Noize helps Ulala escape from the station, which is about to self-destruct. The Astrobeat Jr is in a rough condition, the antenna is broken and the machine can only run on Dance and Jiggy Power. With Ulala's dancing and shooting skills, the two escape the station at the last second. Noize is forced to fly away as Ulala screams out for Fuse. Reports 5 and 6 "Ulala, you're right on the money!" With Fuse gone, Noize is forced to take over as Ulala's "boss" in a way. He gives the reporter praise for when she hits the commands perfectly. But if the player messes up even once, Noize becomes worried for her safety and tells her that "she'd better be careful!" He gives new players info about Jaguar when Ulala saves him, telling us that "He's the guy who once saved Ulala's life!" In Report 6, Noize is forced to watch as Ulala takes on Dancing Purge, and eventually Purge the Great. He screams out for Ulala when she is presumably killed. In the Grand Finale, Noize is just as shocked as Ulala when Fuse returns, revealing that even he ''didn't know that Fuse was alive. This is also confirmed in the credits, when he tells Fuse that "He can't believe that he's alright!" Trivia *On the main menu, you can see Noize sitting in the chair in front of the screen listing the options of the game. *The Astrobeat Jr. is driven by Noize in the whole game in ''Space Channel 5 Part 2. However, in the first game the Astrobeat Jr. seems to be driven by itself. *Noize is the youngest main character in the series, followed by Purge who is 18, and Pudding who is 19. *Yumiko Miyabe, the character designer/art director of Part 1 and the director of Part 2, said in an interview that Noize was originally planned to be in Part 1. **In the Gyun Gyun Guide Book, Noize is listed as the operator, and has some lines of dialouge with Ulala. *According to the Sugoku Sugoi Guide Book, Noize was recruited from Channel 66. *The textures used in Noize's model reveal that he has brown eyes. *He is one of the three characters who have an unknown birthday, the other are Jaguar and Purge. Gallery ME0000283887_2.jpg|Noize in the main menu. 12-prof0011.jpg|Noize's in-game profile. sCIMG1657.jpg|Noize artwork (Scan) sc52-6a.jpg|Noize along with Ulala during the Drum Battle. Noize.jpg|Noize's profile image in the Space Channel 5 Part 2 Guide Book (Japan Only) dfa.jpg|Noize TwicetheNoize.png|The real Noize is on the left, on the right is Ulala in a Noize suit. SideNoize.png|Sideview of Noize. You can see a little bit of his right eye. Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Part Two Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Channel 5 Staff